mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Brina Palencia
| birth_place = Oklahoma | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice Actress ADR Director Singer | alias = | gender = Female | status = Married | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = Hispanic-American/Honduran | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = | website= | agent = }} Brina Michelle Palencia (born February 13, 1984 in Oklahoma) is an American voice actress and ADR Director who works at FUNimation Entertainment. She has provided voices for a number of English language versions of Japanese anime films and television series. Palencia can also currently be seen as one of the hosts of GameStop TV and has been cast as Dani in the 2010 short film DO Quit Your Day Job. Palencia attended the University of North Texas. Apart from her adult female voices, she has been cast in younger male & female roles as well. Her brother Gino Palencia also works for FUNimation as an ADR Engineer and Production assistant. Filmography Anime * Aquarion - Silvia De Alisia * Baccano! - Ennis * Bamboo Blade - Sayako Kuwahara * BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad - Maho Minami * Birdy the Mighty Decode - Sayaka Nakasugi * Black Cat - Eve, Tearju Lunatique * Black Blood Brothers - Yafuri Chao * Black Butler - Ciel Phantomhive, Rachel * Case Closed - Vi Graythorn * Casshern Sins - Lyuze * Claymore - Priscilla * Corpse Princess - Hokuto, Kun Osaki (Ep. 4) * D.Gray-man - Eliade * Darker Than BLACK - Yin * Dragon Ball Z Kai - Chiaotzu, Puar * Dragonaut - The Resonance - Akira Souya * El Cazador de la Bruja - Melissa * Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone - Rei Ayanami * Fullmetal Alchemist - Nina Tucker * The Galaxy Railways - Sarah * Ghost Hunt - Chiaki Kasai * Glass Fleet - Ralph * Gunslinger Girl - Elsa * Hell Girl - Ai Enma * Heroic Age - Bee No Bee * Hetalia: Axis Powers - Young Veneziano/Chibitalia * Initial D - Natsuki "Natalie" Mogi (Funimation dub) * Kaze no Stigma - Nanase Kudou * Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple - Yuka Izumi * Mamotte! Lollipop - Aquamarine * Moon Phase - Kaoru Midou * Mushishi - Biki (Ep. 2), Kōrō (Child) (Ep. 7), Nami (Ep. 8), Shige (Ep. 23) * Nabari no Ou - Miharu Rokujo * Negima! - Yue Ayase * Oh! Edo Rocket - Sora * One Piece - Tony Tony Chopper, Roronoa Zoro (young), Carmen, Rongo (young) * Ouran High School Host Club - Shiro Takaoji * Romeo x Juliet - Juliet * Samurai 7 - Uma * Sasami: Magical Girls Club - Tsukasa Takamine * School Rumble - Mikoto Suō * Sgt. Frog - Tamama * Shin-chan - Georgie * Shuffle! - Tsubomi * Spice and Wolf - Holo * Speed Grapher - Kikukawa * Solty Rei - Meryl Tyler * Soul Eater - Yumi Azusa * Strain: Strategic Armored Infantry - Martha Shoebbeypower * Summer Wars - Natsuki Shinohara * Suzuka - Honoka Sakurai * Trinity Blood - Elise Wasmeyer * The Tower of Druaga - Ahmey * Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle - Sumomo * xxxHolic - Zashiki-warashi, Moro Film * One Piece Movie: The Desert Princess and the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta - Tony Tony Chopper * The Machine Girl - Ami Hyūga (English voice-over) Video Games * Borderlands - Mad Moxxi * Comic Jumper: The Adventures of Captain Smiley - Gerda, Paper Lad, Lolo * Dragon Ball series - Chiaotzu, Goten, Puar * Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon - Moogle/Dungeon Hero X * Lux-Pain - Rui Yamase, Lil * The Maw - Frank * One Piece: Unlimited Adventure - Tony Tony Chopper Staff Credits * Black Blood Brothers (ADR Director) * Comic Jumper: The Adventures of Captain Smiley ("I Love U" Composer, Lyrics, Vocals) * D.Gray-man (ADR Director) * Dragon Ball Z Kai (Music Director) * Moon Phase (ADR Director) * Negima!? (Music Director) * Sasami: Magical Girls Club (Music Director) * School Rumble (ADR Director) * The Tower of Druaga (ADR Director) * Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle (ADR Director) * xxxHolic (ADR Director) External links * * *Brina Palencia at CrystalAcids Anime Voice Actor Database Category:1984 births Category:Actors from Oklahoma Category:American voice actors Category:Hispanic and Latino American actors Category:American people of Honduran descent Category:Living people Category:Actors from Texas